


Pumpkin Spice and Nothing Nice

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Holiday Collections [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Christmas Music, Cute, Dogs, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hints of Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Party, Pumpkins, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is throwing the annual children Halloween party and everyone is chipping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Store

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up before Halloween but, time got away from me. Though there is little I could do. It is supposed to be light hearted and I really didn't go into my usual writing style with this for a reason of I wanted to lighten it up. Don't own the characters only the plot. R&R.

It was that time of year where the pumpkin spice was taking over the populace, and there were a few select people who really could not care less about the entire deal. Halloween fever was striking the country as there were four couples that were celebrating the upcoming holiday differently. Each one could be found at the resident superstore, in separate places throughout the store, with separate opinions of the store playing Christmas songs and stocking up the shelves of ornaments already.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden hair bobbed and swayed down the aisle with ease as he hummed along with the songs blaring through the old speakers. They were looking...well he was looking for something in particular and he ignored the grumbles of his boyfriends complaints about how cheerful it was and it wasn’t even Thanksgiving yet. To Armin it really didn’t matter at all, he was here for the pumpkin to add into his Halloween pumpkin pie. Bending down to pick up the select brand that he preferred he could still feel a heated gaze follow him as he rolled his eyes. Eren got this way after a while of them not having sex.   
Yes, he was a very..high strung when it came to things such as intercourse in the bedroom. But with a broken rib that he just got the clear from the doctor to resume his usual bedtime routines. Armin could tell that it was wearing down on him, he was doing his best to not look at him like he was a piece of prime meat. It was almost heartbreaking to see him like this, he really had been patient and he promised tomorrow they could have some fun. It was the least he could do. It was not like he was scared to do it he just didn’t want to overwork him right away.

“You know if your gaze lingers any longer I just might combust.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Here in the store?”

“Well...there is the bathroom.”

“And I am getting ingredients and you promised to behave.”

He tilted his head a bit and he nodded his head and then started on his way following him still watching the very near invisible shake of his love's ass. Eren knew what was confined in those skinny jeans and he longed for it already. Though he would keep his word to him. He may want it, but he would not force it upon him. Valuing his boyfriend for the blue balls inducing angel he is.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marco….what are we doing in the hardware section?”

“To get a drill. Remember since you’re the one who broke the last one.”

“Not my fault.”

“How so?”

“You left the door open when you were changing.”

That earned a quiet blush that rose up from his freckled cheeks and covered his neck and ears. It was cute to see him blush, before hearing a muttered ‘you shouldn’t have looked’. How could he not when he was on full display. Jean knew he would pay for it later and he looked forward to it. Being confined to a bed not being able to touch himself or his love, watching him strip and tease him, barely touching him before pulling away. It was yes, a game that they played when they wanted to draw out their fun.

“Alright.”

That was all he gave him before he went on his way over down the aisle some more. It took some time but then they were pointed in the right direction of the drills. It wasn’t Jeans first time looking for them, but it would not be his last time either really. It had been awhile and they had remodeled and it was difficult to really find anything. Which only added to his growing ill will. It really wasn’t much, but still it was almost Halloween and here they were picking out whether or not they wanted cordless or not. Eventually, they decided on a cordless drill so they could continue on their way to creating a decent Halloween decoration. 

“So carving pumpkins what are we going to do…”

“I don’t know Marco. I think I can make something.”

“Really what?”

 

“Surprise.” 

“Really, are you not going to tell me what you are doing? No, you’re not telling me yours.”

“...so.”

“Thought so.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bertle baby, please of all things Halloween please just picked a fucking pumpkin.”

“But it has to be perfect.”

“It is not like we are picking up a dog, or even a kid. you’re going to carve it up anyway.”

“I know, but it has to be the best.”

Renier sighed he would be the one to pick the ugliest pumpkin in the pile and not give it up. Why because no one would. Sure enough, he did find the ugliest one of them all and he could not help it and pick it up. He didn’t know why he went through all of it weighing it, and looking around it and then deciding to pick up the most deformed one. Wearing his heart on his sleeve for a pumpkin. A pumpkin, but it was a quality that he found endearing to say the least. It was something that he enjoyed really. He could not pass up anything that seemed to be hungry, thirsty, or in need. Hints why they always had a revolving door at their clinic. 

“I see you found it.” 

“Yes, I see you did.” 

His husband seemed really proud of himself for picking it out and taking an hour to do so. So Reiner once was warm but the smile on his face made it worth the wait in the cold, and he was happy to pay for all three pumpkins. Their son had already picked it out forty-five minutes ago and had long gone to the toy section to look at the toys with his friend. Raygan would carve it with his best friend, his service dog. Yes, they had a blind son and Max was his service dog, they didn’t want him wandering around with just a cane. So they spent the money and the time to get him the dog. They wanted him to have a friend even if he didn’t have the confidence to make them on his own. It served as a breach to help him change and adapt to the new surroundings. Before they had Max, Raygan was quite and very reserved. 

“Raygan will be looking forward to carving, the different textures as a pumpkin has…’

“Yes, he is excited to feel one, not carve one.”

“So is that why you picked out that one?”

“Yes, it has a lot of textures, if you close your eyes you can feel it.” 

“What am I going to do with you.”

“Well, we are married. So that must mean something.”

That earned a laugh and a shared kiss from them both and to their surprise their son had made it back asking if it was time to go home yet. Renier nodded and said that mommy would take him to the van and he would be back with the pumpkins and they can go home. Earning them a blinding smile from him as he nodded. He had the prettiest blue eyes but due to an even in his past his mind shut off his optical nerve. They still loved him anyway for the ball of radiant sunshine he was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shorter stoic man was stuck waiting on his taller counterpart to finally make up his mind on whether or not they were going to decorate with spiders or zombies for the cake topper that he was making. The theme was all Erwin's idea because Levi could not care any less about this holiday as the next one. It was overpriced and an excuse for his husband to dress him up in unreasonable costumes and make him pose and wear face make-up all for the sake of the children. Why? Because he made a great witch, his dead cold eyes and his bah humbug personality would always scare the younger ones because they would mess up the yard. The symmetry of the lights would be off or their costume would be a rushed mess. Done in by the horribly flustered parents and all the flashing lights of their god damned cameras.   
His scowl was growing and the unfortunate sales associate was in direct line of fire and the poor soul seemed to be trying to curl in on himself as much as a six foot one man could. It was astonishing how such a glare or a look could even intimidate someone bigger than he was. But Levi could do it with just a flick of his gaze. Hiding behind the for sale sign and trying to avoid making eye contact with him for longer than five seconds. A deep melodic voice pulled the gaze from the poor young man and upon him. Icy blue eyes narrowed and he pulled him into a hug as he chuckled. 

“You’re scaring the poor boy.”

“So.”

“So? What did he do to you.”

“Gave you the damn idea to pick out the cake topper.”

“Honey...he was doing his job. Besides I pick out what would look good then I buy it then I watch you for three hours trying to perfect it.”

That earned him a glare and a jab to the ribs, yes what he said was true and he could not help it but, it was who he was. He was a perfectionist and he was a neat freak, it was ingrained in his DNA and he knew that Erwin took the time to actually bake the cake before the cake topper would be near ready. When the cake was cooled Levi would then decorate it to his heart's content and their Halloween themed cake would be photographed and then they would put it up for display in the window to be enjoyed after the people took photos of it. They would bring it to the party and everyone would enjoy it. 

“Armin is bringing the pie right?” 

“Yes, Levi he is. Jean and Marco are decorating and you are allowed to look at the decorations and they are following your blueprint to the tee.”

“Good.” 

“What would we do without you.”

“You all would die.”

“That is a bit much.”

“Who else would save you from ordering them around. They would fight over what happened and who cooked and where shit went.” 

“True, but we wouldn’t die.I think you would if you gave up control to your annual Halloween party for the children. Don’t worry Levi your image is still safe.” 

“It better be.”


	2. Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical life, a few surprises thrown in. Carving pumpkins and the shenanigans that goes with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue, figured I would finish something up as a break from finals. College has really zapped my time sorry guys. Christmas break should be better though for updates. R&R. Side note do not own characters only plot. Well a few I own, but that is besides the point.

The one bedroom one bathroom filtered no sound through the thin peeling walls of the apartment. As the sound of the door opening alerted the two puppies of their mom and dad's arrival. Scampering through the carpeted flooring as one head peered around as a mutt scrambled to get to the kitchen before his adopted brother. Armin smiled as he felt his heart warm at the sight of their two fur babies. 

“Bolton! Noro! How were you, my boys!” 

His voice raised up to a sweet coo as he knelt down to greet them. Two tails were wagging like mad, and two tongues were there to greet their ‘mother’. Wrapping warm arms around the two bundles of joy he heard Eren move about putting a few things away. Knowing that he should be helping he moved his legs and one by one the puppies let him stand up and they compensated by the fact they were no longer gaining affection by winding between the legs of their two masters. 

“Armin, they will make me break something else at this rate.” 

“I know, I know. I will leash them up and get them outside. That is probably what they want anyway.”

“Probably, it has been an hour and a half. Must be rough on them with bladders the sizes of peas.”  
After the leashes were placed upon the two wound up tops and they traversed across the parking lot, ran away from a pile of leaves, and then finally made it to the desired green. So they could spend another ten minutes figuring out the best place to poop. By the time they made it back, Eren; the wonderful boyfriend he was had already gotten the pumpkins ready for carving. Tools were laid out neatly on top of the old newspaper they used for house breaking. Two pumpkins sitting in the middle and a proud Eren holding the cutting knife.   
Unhooking the puppies they scampered off to torment the next thing that caught their eyes, which happened to be an old sock. Armin went over and gave him a quick kiss thank you before they began the long process of gutting the pumpkin and avoiding the seeds from getting to the floor. Armin had specifically asked for them to save the guts and the seeds. Roasting them with seasoning was their usual, but now they could puree the pumpkin guts for the puppies as a treat. So separating what they could use and could not use took up a good hour or so, but the end result was worth it. Eren had a look of severe concentration the entire time they had started to carve. They would wait to surprise each other with the pumpkins until Halloween and their friends would judge the pumpkins to see who won. The winner didn’t have to clean up the pumpkins once the night was over.   
Little did Armin know Eren had been working on a plan for the best Halloween gift for his boyfriend. Besides a ring of coarse. That would wait till later, but this was the next best thing. It would be something special and something a bit more binding than boyfriends, but not as committed as soon to be husbands. Grinning like a madman, he hid his own pumpkin in the opposite side of the walkway as Armin did the same. This time, they were up on pedestals or cardboard boxes to keep the pumpkins from getting eaten by the puppies. Ending the night on a more relaxed note, with seasoned pumpkin seeds and the typical cheesy scary movie. He was wrapped up in Eren's arms as the puppies were nodding off with their fill of kibble and pumpkin treats. 

“I can’t wait till Halloween.” 

“I can’t either Armin.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean was happy to be doing something productive with his sculpting classes he took. Being an art teacher at a local community center the pay was decent and the hours were not too bad, but what made him so excited was the fact that he could afford good sculpting tools and he had a kiln to fire up his pots and other dishes he made. Selling them on the side as local craftsmen was a good way to make some income. Though Marco was the breadwinner in this dysfunctional family. Being a nice teacher at the local middle school, the children loved him and his passion for books was growing as they spoke.   
Moving around the kitchen to find the old newspapers they kept, so they could catch leaks and since he ran out in his small studio in the back. Lifting up the small and humble romance section that was sitting pretty next to the dry cereal he found the extra stash they had hidden there for this day. Crowing out that he found them, he heard Marco cheer from the bathroom. He was searching the murder/mystery section underneath the towel rack. Side note if you were looking for action that was in the ottoman coffee table, and self-help books were beside the tv. Books were just everywhere, but Jean didn’t mind. You never ran out of reading the material, you also got a workout moving all the other books trying to get to the book you wanted in the first place. Marco came back and swatted his behind playfully and flashed him a grin. 

“Good job there detective.”

“Keep it up and I might inspect something else.” 

That earned him a blush and a loving smile from the other taller male. Working around each other had been easy since they were used to space and used to each other. Marco started doing his usual cute but creative pumpkin. This year he was going to carve the symbol of his favorite book series. If the kids guessed what it was they would get a free piece of candy on Monday. It usually made their small house the go-to spot for most of the entire sixth-grade class, so Jean had to share the candy with them all. He could hear it now all the nagging that he really didn’t need it all in the first place. Though it never failed that after the night was over Marco would have a small bag of candy for him. Full of Jean’s favorite candies. Kit Kat, Snickers, Nerds, and Skittles.   
Jean really didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew it was going to be good. He normally was one of those people you see on Facetube with interesting pumpkins that look so lifelike and other people call it magic. Marco would be done within two hours, but Jean would be done in around four. So the other would go do their usual thing, getting ready for bed preparing the snacks and picking out a show on Netflick. He was hooked on Game of Kings, so far he was a season behind though he didn’t care if the children already knew what was going to happen though they both were grateful that they did not spill what was happening.   
Once he was done he called his boyfriend in and he grinned from ear to ear. There in the pumpkin flesh was an almost life-like rendition of his boyfriends favorite character. Tears sprung to the freckled males eyes as he kissed him saying it was perfect. They matched and the children would love it. Chuckling they both knew they were such nerds, but that sometimes was the best thing to being on days like Halloween. They could just bask in the glory that everyone was tapping into the little kid inside of them all once more. 

“So who do you think will die this time?”

“I don’t know Jean. I hope it is the Queen.”

“You really don’t like her do you.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“She reminds me of your mother.”  
“....True.”

“Scary isn’t it.”

“Yeah, I would say so. That was probably her in her past life. Hey, Marco?”

“Polo.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Raygan, go wash your hands!”

“Yes, mom.” 

Raygan wondered off with Max, so he could prepare himself for the pumpkin carving adventure. Bertolt looked around their house and laid down a few garbage bags, wondered to their island and pulled out some stainless steel spoons they can use as Reiner pulled down the carving knife. He would do the most of the carving as Bertolt just supplied what needed to be supplied. He also took photos and did the laundry while working on Raygans costume. Hearing that their son was back, he lifted the pumpkin that he picked out and set it down in front of him as he says the boy's eyes widen. 

“It feels so weird mom.”

“What do you feel?”

“I feel bumps and ridges, some dirt I think, and speckles of things. Fungus?”

“Kid has the feelers of an alien!”

“Whatever dad.”

This earned a chuckle out of the small family as they watched their son trace his fingers over the pumpkin and taking in the feelings. He Leaned down and smelt it as he grinned saying it smelt weird, but once he was done feeling what the pumpkin was on the outside he allowed his dad to carve it up and he had fun playing with the insides. Mushing it between his fingers and having a fun time pretending it was zombie's guts. Saying how he was the best zombie killer around. Raygen was gifted with a wonderful imagination and that has what warmed his parents hearts when he came up with things and ways to go about things with his eyesight. Explaining it to children with fantastical tales of fighting a dragon to save a princess to fighting mock aliens in space.   
“Reiner.”

 

“Yes, babe?”

Reiner was elbows deep into a pumpkin as he glanced over to him. He had paused what he was doing so he could listen to what he had to say and what he said really threw him for a wonderful loop. Something they had talked about before, but were not sure if they wanted to go do that again. 

“I think we should get a little brother or sister for Raygen. I mean we already have been approved. It should be easier to get one right?”

“Something tells me that you already have your eyes on a child already.”

“H-How could you tell?”

“You're blushing babe.”

“Well, she is a sweet little thing. Though she has a speech impediment, it can be cured with therapy. Her name is Lilly, she is four years old. The social worker that helped us with our son contacted me about it a few days ago, saying she thinks that she would be a good fit for us. She even went out of the way to start some of the paperwork.”

“That is a bit presumptuous of her. Isn’t it. Though I can tell from the look in on your face, it is something you won’t let go until I take a look huh.”

“You will love her dear. Your little girl, to spoil and protect. She is what you described. Blue eyes, blond hair and she even have freckles.”

“You really are trying hard to sell me on her aren't you.”

He chuckled as he nodded his head as he emptied the bowels of the pumpkin onto the garbage bag. Raygan had wandered off before the conversation to read his new braille book that his teacher sent home with him. Though they both knew he would be excited, but they both knew as well that they had another thing planned for their son, and they would have to discuss finances again. In-depth. It would be worth it in the long run or so they hoped, but the dream to make a better life for the kids was something that they both agreed on before they even signed on to adopt the first time around.   
Three carved pumpkins later, one was a zombie, the other was a simple word of boo, and the last one was a typical jack-o-lantern face. Raygen had taken a liking to touching the holes and the lines as he knew what they were by touch. Though it did take a few questions to figure out what he was touching, it was nice to see him have fun with the holiday. One would almost forget about his eyesight and see him as a normal child. Which his parents strove hard for, every single day. Settling down with a game of apples to apple braille addition with pumpkin spice teas for the three of them. It was difficult to keep a few things clean around their child, but it was promised that once the boy was asleep Reiner was going to show Bertle how much of a Halloween spirit he was in with a few tricks and treats planned for them both.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi was very methodical and was very uptight about how the pumpkin would sit so the splatter and chance of a huge mess were minimal. He had it down to an exact science, with papers placed to where the splatter was assured to go, and rubber gloves and cleaning supplies on hand as always. Erwin really didn’t care how messy it was considering Levi wouldn’t go near a pumpkin as soon as it was in the gutting process. Too messy and smells awful if he remembered correctly, so he sent him on a cleaning spree of the other rooms as he got started.   
Putting on some old Halloween movie soundtracks in the background he smelt the pumpkin spice latte being brewed by his love before it was placed off to the side for him to enjoy when he had the chance. Upon hearing the nagging saying how he was going to make a mess of himself if he kept it up that way and an apron was thrown at him, he sighed and relented to the warnings and dressed for the part. 

“Levi, I look like I am about to chop up a human being with all this get up on.”

“You try removing stains from your silken shirts.”

“You try moving in this riot gear.”

“I have. Now move.” 

Erwin would roll his eyes and sweep down for a quick kiss to show his grumpy love that he was not mad and went back to the art of not making a huge mess out of something that usually made a huge mess. Humming along to the opening soundtrack of Halloween Erwin made his way along. He was very meticulous about what he was going to do and this year he was going to do something simple yet elegant. A black cat with a scarf was going to do the trick, modeling it after a dream he had the night before when Levi was turned into a cat.   
To say it wasn’t an enjoyable dream would be a lie, he could still hear the thumping of the tail as he waited for his cream or the nagging meow in the morning when he was hungry. Chuckling at the memory, he sunk the blade into the pumpkin. Thin and fine as it was he put his skill set as a surgeon to good use. Though it would have been nicer if Levi was in a nurses outfit next to him handing him what he needed. Clad in red heels, fishnet stockings and a short, but revealing outfit he knew what he wanted his nurse to look like on their Halloween night. Getting Levi to do such a thing, however, was another story. So he would wait to see what would happen or maybe drop a hint or two around the house. If he was open about it; he might get a good swift kick to his balls. 

“Almost done yet?”  
“I would work faster if I had helped.”

“Not on your life.”

“How about if you promise to do one thing I say on Halloween I will hurry.”

“What would that be.”

“A surprise.”

“Fine, if it will make you hurry up.”

“Happy Halloween to me.” 

“What?”

“Nothing Levi.”


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing it up! Let me know if you want to see more of the family of three or any more of the characters lives. I can maybe do some fic lits of what happens afterwards! R&R. Don't own the characters. Enjoy!

Halloween was finally upon them, the time for dressing up in absurd costumes and eating as much candy as you could. Each little family would have a different tale to tell about what happened on their Halloween. Though all could say that next year they would have a hard time beating it. The weather was to be described as chilly, but there was no snow upon the ground and none in the forecast. Costumes could be worn normally this time, as the breath was still seen, but the gains were worth it.   
One blond angel with a pipe cleaner halo scurried about waiting for the time to get near so they would go over to the Smith residence for the Halloween party. The pie was cooling on the oven, he saved it so it would be still warm and fresh when they made it to the house. It was the least he could do when he was basically told that he would be making it or else. Chuckling he got up and went over to his pumpkin and took it outside in front of the dog kibble jar. His was a tastefully decorated picture of the dragon. The cute dragon that was in the movie he loved, while his boyfriends was an image of something weird. In the cut out print, there was a saying. 

‘One is better than two,  
there is no me without you.’ 

This was new and he liked it, though. No wonder he took forever to carve the pumpkin, each letter was very precise. Or as precise as his boyfriends ADHD would let him be. There were a few mistakes, but Armin placed a piece of the dog kibble into his boyfriend's jar sense he liked it. Throughout the night as people took a piece of candy they could vote on which one was better while the dogs or puppies out and about could grab a snack as well. Humming a tune he went back inside and was greeted with the sight of a zombified Eren. Christina went above and beyond with her skills as a special effects makeup designer. He looked ready for an up close and personal shot with a human brain. Eren had lost a bet with her some time ago so she got to do his costume as long as he appeared in the short film they were making on Halloween night. Ymir simply provided the costume.   
Eren was dressed in a torn up nineteen seventies attire with pale bleeding skin showing through. Some of the skin were peeled up while there was bruising along his neck surrounding the still pushing bite wound that he had placed there. Though contour and build up of cotton balls and whatever else she used, his face seemed gaunter and more chiseled than ever before. Looking over to him he smiled, he would kiss him though the denchers and fake blood really didn’t make him want to as much. Once Eren was done and in full costume, the puppies had a hard time realizing that it was him and proceeded to treat him like he was breaking into the house. Barking and nipping at his heels until they were convinced otherwise. 

“Don’t you look dashing.”

“Don’t you look tempting.”

Armin blushed as he looked down at his own attire. His hair had been curled slightly so it hung in loose curls to his shoulders. Little makeup was done to his face, which he was pleased about. Only a few things of the foundation, contour, and sparkles. White cotton cloth draped around his more slender frame as it was fastened together by some old golden brooches they had found at a thrift store. His collar bones were on display and adorned with a fake golden necklace that hung loosely around him. Fake angel wings were sewn into the back of the top and seemed very lifelike from afar. A leather cord belt adorned his waist and his shorts that were tucked under a long almost silken skirt flowed around him, giving his gladiator sandals a chance to peek out. 

“Later.”

“Alright, Armin. My angel.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean looked at his boyfriend as he looked after things before they even left the house. They were dressed as a pair this time. Marco made a very dashing Phantom and Jean was a nicely gender bent Christina. Marco’s mask was looking like it was about to fall before his boyfriend fixed it with a well-placed hand to push it back into place. Marco looked very handsome in his get up, a black suite that was fitted for him. Looking down at himself with his open low cut silk cream shirt, showed off his collar bones really well. It was his mission tonight to make Marco so sexually frustrated that he will take him as soon as they get home. 

“Come on. You know Levi will have our heads if we are late.”

“I know Jean. I know.”

“I am sure the rumba will get into so much trouble while we are gone.”

“Very funny, go start the car.”

“Yes, my phantom.”

Bowing out, he made his way over to the door and hopped down the stairs one by one. Soft toed shoes made little sound as they scuffed their way down the pavement. A small four doors offbeat navy blue car sat in the parking lot. Starting up with a slight complaint he honked the horn to let his wayward lover know it was ready to go. The soft click of the door signaled that what he desired would soon happen. An ear numbing creek of the worn car door opening followed by the dreaded sound of it closing they were soon on their way. Driving with Jean was always in interesting experience to say the least. Either he was speeding or nearly getting into a fistfight with the person who cut them off in traffic again for the third time. 

“He totally is trying to get me to crash into him.”

“No, he is not Jean. Just relax.”

“Relax you try driving with this fucker in front of you!”

“Jean.”

“It’s true.”

It ended shortly after as they thankfully reached their freeway exit before Jean could pop another blood vessel in his brain. Marco rolled his eyes as he glanced over at him. His boyfriend had taken to driving shortly after Marcos accident that had caused him to have some disabilities in his arm and in his leg. He was licensed to drive again, but Jean wouldn’t let him behind the wheel unless it was an absolute emergency. It was kind of annoying, but Marco did find it endearing that he was so worried for him that he would drive him everywhere they went. It didn’t matter the time, normally Jean hated driving at night. It always gave him a migraine with all the lights from the cars, but here his boyfriend was driving at dusk to a place where he would have to drive home from in the early morning. Smiling he glanced at the side profile and chuckled. How did he get so lucky to land a loud mouthed, brutally honest, loveable human being like Jean? 

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that the turn is coming up right?”  
“Oh..thanks for reminding me.”

“No problem babe.” 

Jean was a good driver, yes, but he was absolutely terrible at remembering directions. So that was where Marco found his use as the navigator. Telling him where to go gently and quietly to make it less degrading for him. Even though Jean said it didn’t matter to him if he was degrading about it. He would let him know if he didn’t like it, but as long as they ended up where they were supposed to in one piece he said it was worth it. Taking the turn and traveling up the paved road to the quaint house at the end of the circle drive they parked. 

“Looks like we are the first ones to arrive Marco.”

“Looks like it.”

“Food?”

“Check.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiner was worried; worried that their son would not have a fun time over at his friend's house. Though it was not his first time over he still worried and was working with his wife an excuse if they needed to leave the party early. Saying that he got sick, or he just wanted his parents. Bertl would look at him and shake his head telling him that if they go the phone call everyone there would understand, but their son wasn’t a four-year-old anymore. Being ten meant that he would want to do more things on his own, but Bertl loved his husband for his big heart. Even if it meant he worried himself into an ulcer. Their minivan was full of gear that pertained to a family car. Tissues, cd’s, dog poo bags, empty food containers from last week's road trip, and a dog seat harness. 

“What do you think the others will be dressed up as?”

“Well we drew last year and we got gladiators, Jean and Marco got a musical, Eren and Armin got something that clashes, and Erwin and Levi got the occupation. So we can just assume a few things, my dear.” 

It was a tradition at the eve of the party they would draw out of a jack-o-lantern container a piece of paper of the theme of their costume for next year's party, and they would rotate at whose house or apartment it would be held and then that couple would draw the theme of the party. This year it was movie night madness. Erwin had divulged that Levi had a red carpet in the foyer with some lights and there even was a place to take a few photos like celebrities. Everyone knew that Levi would not go half-assed on the party since he never was a half-assed person. So each couple spent the time to create as lifelike costumes as they could. Not wanting to let down the host at all. 

“Yeah, though that small skirt that you are wearing really doesn't hide much.”

Blushing like mad Bertl could feel the sweat start to prickle at his skin as he looked over at him blushing like mad. Looking back to the road he muttered out that his husband's muscles were on for show as well. Knowing that Reiner enjoyed making him blush he looked over at him again and took his hand as they drove in content silence on their way to the party. 

“We need to stop by the bakery for the cake. I just got the message that they pushed it out at the last minute. So I suppose we will be bringing the cake and the chocolate dipped pretzels.” 

“I am sure none of them will mind dear.”

Taking the first ramp off Bertl made his way over so they could pick up the two layers Halloween inspired cake. Black and orange were the fondant colors at the base of the cake. With fake candy spiders and gummy worms decorating the movie night themed cake with a deteriorated Hollywood sign. It was a masterpiece and he knew the others would enjoy it as much as they did just looking at it. If it didn’t get produced by this night they were going to invite others over for an after Halloween party to finish up what was left over. Though they both were glad that they didn’t have to. 

“Looks like we are all in order, let's head over to the party now.”

“Make sure the cake doesn't shift. The way to their house from here has more curves than straight a ways.” 

Reiner made sure to have a firm grip on the cake as he nodded his head letting the driver know that he was ready for the tense drive of a lifetime. Now they just have to make sure that nothing happens between now and the party. Holding his breath a few times Reiner felt the cake shift minutely as they made their way to the party. Pulling up they saw that Jean and Marco were already here, but they saw the car lights of Armin and Eren pulling up behind them. Getting out of the maroon minivan with a cake was not easy, Reiner thought he made it look effortless. Ignoring the comments coming from Eren saying that he looked as graceful as a cow on ice skates.   
Bertl opened the door as he stepped in the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin spice hit him as he grinned looking down the red carpet and being greeted by Erwin in his doctor's lab coat. He knew that they skimped out on outfits this year, but that was what lead them to have such a decorated house this year. It looked like they were going to a high-class cinema from the old monster movie posters littering the walls. Getting past the front room Reiner grinned even bigger as their living room was moved into a small almost a mock studio set with sheet covers on their couches and chairs, fake cobwebs hanging in the corners. Yes, they really went all out. 

“I am impressed.”

“Good, desert goes on the left table.”

Jumping slightly at the shorter man and he realized that Levi was wearing a nurses uniform, his nurse's uniform only he put on some pale face makeup in the theme of the party. It was a nice touch to his already steely murderous eyes. Bertl he could see was doing his nervous sweat, but knowing that would not last long Reiner continued into the room setting down the cake and letting others take a peek. 

“Impressive cake, as usual, Reiner.”

“Thanks, Jean. I see you’re out to get laid tonight.”

“Thanks, so are you.”

Both of them laughed and shot their significant others a look before going over to them. The conversation started to flow with the music and Reiner settled down with his love so they could watch the first monster movie of the night. It was a shorter one of the ones laid out. So it would be a time to lounge on each other like they all used to back in college, except for the two older males. But other than that it was like they had not grown up and started their own lives. It was nice for them all to pretend just for a few hours.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi was not nervous so to speak, but he definitely wanted tonight to go off without a hitch. No emergency room visits, no unexpected phone calls, nothing. The cake, pie, pretzels, punch, finger sandwiches were all in order as was the costumes and the jar. Nodding his head, he finally allowed Erwin to answer the door to let in the first two. Jean and Marco were dressed nicely, and he applauded them in his mind for originality and creativity. Bertl and Reiner as gladiators, he was pleased that they took it seriously and decided to look the part. Armin looked very realistic as he was Eren come in and Levi found a smirk rising to his face. Eren looks scarier than when he did when he woke up with a hangover as Armin has described to him. 

“Erwin why don’t you start the movie.”

It was not an asking statement, more of a command as he watched the doctor move on his way. Levi knew that he was in store for a surprise because Erwin had not cashed in on the promise he made when he was carving that dreadful pumpkin. They both were doctors in real life, well Erwin was a surgeon and Levi was a normal doctor. They both asked to be put on the reserve list for this night and worked extra hours last week so they could not be called to work only if they were in a Code Black. Shaking his head as the movie started he sat on his warm broad lap moving minutely in the darkness as he wanted to tease him a bit, as he knew the others would be doing as well.   
“Keep that up and I might take you before the movie is over.”

There was a quiet growl in his ear that made him still his movements slightly as he pondered the pros and cons of allowing that to happen. Deciding that his pride was more important than getting fucked while others heard. Taking advantage of the warm broad body before him, he leaned back and relaxed. It was a cheesy movie, and once it was over they started to laugh and talk as they played some music. The food was going over well and the unspiked punch was a big success with the ice cube eyeballs Levi made earlier that week. Costumes were judged and the night wore on and it came to the pumpkin battle between Armin and Eren.   
Eren had blushed before he looked at Armin and read him a promise. A promise to remain faithful to him until the day they both shall die, and that to stay with him even if they were sick and poor. Before going on and saying that he would use this ring to show that he was committed and when he could save up enough money to buy him a real engagement ring. It was a cute promise ring and Armin practically glowed. So those two were getting more serious as everyone thought, he saw Jean flash Marco a look, but Marco was too busy gushing over Armin and everyone was having a great time after that. Eren won the pumpkin contest that year though he knew Armin didn’t mind. Time was getting away from them all as Levi passed around the pumpkin and each couple had one person draw the theme of their next costume.

“Erwin we are….playboy for next year.”

“Eren we are going to be…..back in time.”

“Bertl turtle we are going to be…..stripped and stripped.”

“Jean…...looks like it is going to be magical mundane.” 

Satisfied with that it was up for Armin and Eren to face the pressures of putting on the party for next year and the theme was decided to be good and evil trick or treat edition. It was a fun way to get together until thanksgiving or Christmas when they have their secret Santa party. Each one of them had to buy a serious present and a gag gift. They would pass the gag gift around and then the serious present. It would be held at Reiner and Bertl’s place.   
Once all that was said and done and each one wondered off to their own wonderland. Levi was going to save the clean up till later that day after he had a chance to sleep and gain energy. Little did he know that as soon as the last person left and they had the house to themselves once more Erwin would call upon the promise he made him. Ushering him into the bathroom Levi balked at what was in store. There on the back where their bathrobes usually sat was a nurse's costume with fishnet and high heels. 

“I think after all that candy and teasing, a doctor needs a good nurse at his side.”

Levi was going to tell him to go stuff it, but the tone of voice urged on his inner submissive and he wound up putting on the costume and, in all honesty, he didn’t look to bad as the cut made it look like he had some cleavage and the heels made him a bit taller. The frill was ending just below his crotch line which made him slightly uncomfortable, the sight of himself was enough to start to turn him on as well. Walking out on the matchsticks, he saw Erwin laying on the bed in nothing but his doctors coat and the look in his eyes was predatory. 

“Come here my little nurse.”

“As you will my doctor.”

What they would not tell the others was Levi had a kink for cross-dressing and Erwin had a kink for role play. Where they could be whatever they wanted to be as long as they both could get their rocks off in the end. Heels, clothing was soon discarded as the passion grew between the two. Other couples were off doing the dirty, one didn’t make it past the door, others made it to the living room past the puppies, and one to the kitchen counter. It sure was a night to be alive.


End file.
